This application claims the benefit of the national stage of PCT/AU99/00942, filed Oct. 29, 1999.
The present invention relates to a golfer training device for training a golfer to maintain a desired flex in one leg whilst executing a full golf swing.
It is well established in golf instruction manuals and videos that the knee furtherest from the target towards which the golfer is aiming, hereinafter called the back knee, should remain in the same flexed position during the swing as it was at address. There is a tendency for many golfers however to want to straighten their back knee, especially during the back swing portion of the swing, which makes it very difficult for them to make consistently good contact with the ball during the downswing.
The present invention seeks to overcome this particular difficulty by providing a means whereby a golfer practicing shots on a golf driving range can artificially maintain the desired flex in his or her back knee. The device, when fitted to a golfer""s leg, will help the leg muscles acquire the necessary muscle memory to enable the golfer to eventually keep the back knee flexed while swinging a club during an actual game of golf when artificial aids are not permitted.
Australian Patent Application No. 26737/92, which is the Australian National Phase of PCT/GB92/01838 (WO 93/06898), discloses a golfer practice device which also seeks to overcome this problem. AU 26737/92 discloses a device which is fitted to the golfer""s knee (right knee for right-handed golfers and left knee for left-handed golfers) and which comprises a panel of flexible material such as fabric or leather, having embedded within it a stay in the form of a metal rod or strip which is bent in a central region to define a desired angle. This angle is related to the natural set angle of the leg at the addressed position on the golfer. The angle can be varied by bending the stay to suit the golfer, but once the device is fixed in position the angle is meant to be maintained. The panel is provided with three straps for fastening the device to the knee, two of which straps pass around the leg directly above and directly below the knee respectively, and the third of which passes around the leg directly behind the knee.
There are several difficulties with the device of AU 26737/92. Firstly, in order to correctly hold the knee at the desired angle it is essential that all three straps are tightly bound around the leg so that the knee is effectively immobilised by the stay. Apart from being difficult to achieve over the golfer""s trousers, this is also quite uncomfortable and has the tendency to restrict circulation through the knee. Secondly, the golfer""s natural tendency to straighten the leg during the backswing causes the metal stay to dig into the golfer""s leg above and below the knee, causing further discomfort and pain. Thirdly, although the stay is meant to retain its angle, the natural resilience of the metal will allow a degree of bending in use which defeats the purpose of the device. For the above reasons this type of prior art device has not proven to be very popular in practice.
The present invention was developed with a view to providing a golfer training device which works effectively to maintain a desired flex in one leg of the golfer whilst executing a full golf swing.
Throughout this specification the term xe2x80x9ccomprisingxe2x80x9d is used inclusively, in the sense that there may be other features and/or steps included in the invention not expressly defined or comprehended in the features or steps subsequently defined or described. What such other features and/or steps may include will be apparent from the specification read as a whole.
According to the present invention there is provided a golfer training device for training a golfer to maintain a desired flex in one leg whilst swinging a golf club, the device comprising:
a first strap made of substantially inextensible, flexible material and adapted to be fitted above the knee of said one leg;
a second strap made of substantially inextensible, flexible material and adapted to be fitted below the calf muscle of said one leg; and,
a third adjustable strap made of substantially inextensible, flexible material joined to and interconnecting said first and second straps and adapted to extend vertically behind the knee of said one leg whereby, in use, the length of said third strap can be shortened to cause the knee to flex and remain flexed until the strap is lengthened again.
Preferably said first, second and third straps are made from a non-stretch webbing material and may be tightened and held fast about the leg by means of hook and loop fastener material. Advantageously the first and second straps are provided with a strip of non-slip material on an inner surface. thereof adapted to inhibit slipping of the straps when fastened about the leg.
Preferably said third strap is provided in two elongate portions, each portion having one end fixed to a respective one of the first and second straps and the respective second ends of the portions being joined by a clasp. Preferably the other end of one of said portions of the third strap passes through the clasp and hangs free, whereby the length of said third strap can be shortened by pulling on said free-hanging other end to tension said third strap. Typically said clasp is of the quick-release type having a releasing means for releasing the tension on said third strap when said releasing means is activated.
Preferably the device further comprises a securing means arranged to rest against the back of the golfer""s knee with said third strap extending over said securing means, wherein when said third strap is shortened, a degree of horizontal pull is applied to said first strap to help hold said first strap securely in place. Preferably said securing means is of cylindrical shape and is attached to said first strap.